A Very Roman Adventure
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: -ON HOLD- Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco, have a bit of a run in on the sixth floor in Hogwarts, having the little golden time turner and a love for adventure, what will the four of them do when chaos in sues and they find themselves travelling back. AU!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The names mentioned in this story belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing, but the idea that came to mind :).

Please all reviews are welcomed. I will accept small flaming, but I won't accept been attacked in any way.

This is my very first Time-Travel Crossover, so please bear with me :). All right now that, that is finished, ha-ha, I hope you will take the time to read this and review. Reviews are nice you know they help us write more and more.

This will most likely be a slow write because as you know I am writing my other story, The Child of Which No One Knew Part I and the sequel Part II & III, so this story will be a slow progress :).

Pairings will be noted in later chapters.

With that, 

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco, have a bit of a run in on the sixth floor in Hogwarts, having the little golden time turner and a love for adventure, what will the four of them do when chaos in sues and they find themselves travelling back to the Roman era? Third year is going to be one very eventful and adventurous time for all of them.  
_

* * *

A Very Roman Adventure

_Prologue_

Hermione Granger, best friend to Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had started her third year with a nice surprise. Her Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall, had given her a time turner at the start of term in order to successfully attend all of the classes that she had chosen for the year. She had not told her two friends of this fact but she had decided that she would tell them soon. Hermione has a secret obsession with adventures and would pass on anything but a great adventure.

Harry Potter, best friend to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had also started his third year but he did not have a surprise. Harry Potter was and still is the Boy-Who-Lived and had to defeat an evil or dark wizard named Tom Marvolo Riddle or better yet Voldemort. Harry also has an arch rival named Draco Malfoy a fellow third year student. Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore's Golden Boy, has a secret love for adventures of any kind and would never let an adventure pass him by without at least having some fun with it.

Ronald Weasley, best friend to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was starting his third year as well and he like Harry did not have a surprise waiting for him. Ronald is going to be like every other student at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is arch enemies with Draco Malfoy just like Harry but it's far more than petty bickering, Ronald hates Draco Malfoy with every fiber of his being and will forever hate him until a fateful day where they were forced to work together in order to survive, but like Harry he hides his love for an adventure.

Draco Malfoy is in no way associated with Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter or better known as the Golden Trio. He is the Slytherins Prince and is mostly liked by his fellow house mates for his constant belittling of other houses, but you see this is just an act for he hides his one true enjoyment from everyone including his parents. Draco Malfoy, third year, Slytherin Prince loves exploring and has an obsession with adventures.

And so this is how the story begins...


	2. Mid Year Disaster

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The names mentioned in this story belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing, but the idea that came to mind :).

Please all reviews are welcomed. I will accept small flaming, but I won't accept been attacked in any way.

This is my very first Time-Travel Crossover, so please bear with me :). All right now that, that is finished, ha-ha, I hope you will take the time to read this and review. Reviews are nice you know they help us write more and more.

This will most likely be a slow write because as you know I am writing my other story, The Child of Which No One Knew Part I and the sequel Part II & III, so this story will be a slow progress :).

Pairings will be noted in later chapters.

With that, 

Enjoy!

_Summary:__ Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco, have a bit of a run in on the sixth floor in Hogwarts, having the little golden time turner and a love for adventure, what will the four of them do when chaos in sues and they find themselves travelling back to the Roman era? Third year is going to be one very eventful and adventurous time for all of them.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1 – _Mid-year disaster_

"Hermione, where are you running to?" Ron yelled from the top of the stairs on the seventh floor.

"I'm trying not to be late for class Ronald." She yelled back. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Draco and Harry were busy yelling insults at each other from the sixth floor stair case. Hermione was busy pulling the time turner from its hiding place when she tripped causing said time turner to fly from her hand. Ron seeing Hermione trip went to grab her, Draco seeing the golden chain flying towards him made a grab for it, Harry seeing Hermione trip and Draco reach for the golden chain grabbed both of them.

The time turner itself landed on the floor and shattered causing a vortex to appear on the sixth floor staircase. Draco having grabbed the chain was sucked into the vortex along with Harry who had made a grab for Draco, Hermione had latched onto Harry's robes was also pulled into the swirling vortex and Ron who had grabbed for Hermione when she had tripped was to pulled in. The vortex disappeared just as Ron's foot disappeared from sight.

In a mass of swirling colours the four third years spun about as though they had just taken a portkey to Russia with no stops along the way. With a jolt the four teens landed in a large heap on solid ground that was covered in icy snow. The four of them groaned and tried to move but couldn't thanks to the nausea that they were all suffering from.

"Just great, I landed up in the middle of nowhere with you lot." Draco sneered as he was the first to stand up.

"Oh be quiet, it isn't that bad actually." Hermione said breathing in the cold air.

"I can't believe I'm going to agree with you, but yes it's not that bad." Draco looked around the vast landscape and noticed a few trees were bare. Harry and Ron looked around and spotted the same trees as Draco had.

"I think we should get some wood and water." Draco murmured. Hermione nodded in agreement and turned to face the three boys.

"Right, I'll go with Harry to get some water and you two can try and work together and get some wood." The others nodded and set off for the trees while Harry and Hermione wandered off to get some water.

* * *

Hermione was trying to remain absolutely calm about the shattered time turner and the fact that they did not know where they were or what year it was. She was calm on the outside, but on inside she was panicking. How were they supposed to get back to their time without a time turner? She kept asking herself this question over and over again.

That night while leaning over the fire in order to keep warm, the first thing they all noticed was that they couldn't use magic at all. It was as though their magic had been taken from them when they were all sucked through the vortex.

"Harry, wake up come on." Hermione shook him. She walked over to Draco and leaned down next to him doing the same thing she did to wake Harry up.

"Draco, wake up come on." Draco's eyes fluttered but he did not open them just yet. She waited until he stretched out, only then did she move to Ron wake him up as well.

"We need to find some food or else," Hermione was cut short by the sound of horse hooves beating down on the ground. She looked alarmed as did the others. They stood frozen in place waiting for the horses to get closer, about seven horsemen came into view all of them wearing armour.

"You there! Who are you?" a man with a rough voice called out to them. Hermione stepped forward.

"We don't remember, sir. What year it is and who you are?" the man looked at her up and down in a leering manner.

"We are in the year 117, we are Romans, now tell us who you are?" Hermione swallowed. She remembered her history lessons from Muggle School and knew that in order to not be killed they had to pose as British citizens.

"We are British born, sir. We were knocked unconscious and can not remember where it is we come from and sir," she paused and faked a sob before continuing.

"We don't remember our names." She let a few fake tears travel down her cheeks and cheered inwardly when he looked saddened for a moment before dismounting his horse.

"That's alright youngling we will take you to safety." He led them down a long worn dirt path toward a huge fort. Hermione and the others slowed down and spoke quietly to each other.

"We need to find a way out of this place. The Romans were brutes and they'll kill us if we're not careful, if my memory serves correctly we are in Caledonia or as we know it Scotland." Hermione whispered to all of them.

Once inside the fort they were taken to Agricola the Roman governor, the man who would decide their fate. He was seated at the table eating his morning breakfast and looked up as the entrance to his tent was opened.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" The ninth legions general asked before the governor could say a word.

"Be quiet Titus. Yes, solider what is it?" the man in question stepped forward revealing four young children.

"Who are they? They are so young, how many years are you four?" Titus bellowed. Agricola glared at the general.

"General will you be quiet!" the four children looked around nervously before a boy with white hair stepped forward.

"Sir, we do not know who we are, we can not remember anything. We were all knocked unconscious and this man found us out in the woods. As for our years, we are all thirteen, sir." The governor looked at the four of them and noticed that they were all rather dirty.

"Get the women to prepare a bathing area for these four, they need to be cleaned. You will join me for luncheon later." With that order the governor walked through another tent door.

"Follow me." The solider who brought them to the camp took them down a worn path to where an area was cordoned off obviously the bathing area.

"The girl will use the closed off piece for her privacy, you three will use that side." The solider pointed to where a large barrel as that is what it looked like was filled with water. Once they had cleaned themselves as best they could under the circumstances they joined the governor for lunch.

"Do you have any idea what your names are?" the governor questioned. They shook their heads. He looked thoughtful for a minute before picking up a spoonful of the soup.

"You servant boy, come here." The boy stepped forward and bowed low.

"Sir?" the governor looked at the boy before asking his question.

"Where is the pict woman?" the servant boy shook slightly when he was addressed.

"She is outside, sir." The governor's brow creased.

"Go and get her." The boy scampered off in search of the Pict. Draco was beginning to dislike the man that was sitting opposite him, _'so rude'_ he thought while chewing on some bread. Ron was considering asking the governor if he could join their army, he liked this man very much. Hermione on the other hand was trying desperately to think of a way out of the mess that they were in and was also curious about the woman that governor spoke off, a Pict if she heard correctly. Harry was thinking the same thing as Draco and couldn't help but wonder how it was they ended up in Scotland 117 when they were only in 1993 a few hours ago.

Everyone looked up when a woman walked through the tent flap, she had plain hide covering her body in the form of clothing, she had a necklace around her neck and a wolf tattooed on her neck. Her hair was pinned to the top of her head but the main portion of it was loose hanging in natural curls. She had a lovely hue of green and blue in her eyes that were ice cold upon closer inspection. In her right hand was a spear of a different design to the ones that the four teens had seen. She didn't utter a single word but was staring intently at Agricola.

"Ah, there you are. Etain, I want you to take this young girl with you for the night, I don't want the men to think of her as an easy victim, you know what I mean." The woman who was addressed as Etain nodded her head. She stepped aside in a motion that stated 'follow me'. Hermione looked at her two best friends and Draco before nodding her head to them.

* * *

Once outside, Etain led Hermione to a secluded part of the main camp. She pointed to the small tent and Hermione walked inside albeit a little reluctantly but she did so none the less. Etain helped Hermione change into her clothes and then had to adjust them so that they fit Hermione's smaller frame. After she was fully dressed and presentable for the dinner that she had to attend, Etain studied her closely.

"Um.. can you speak at all?" Etain looked at her with a scowl before shaking her head and opening her mouth. Hermione gasped and covered her own mouth with her left hand.

"What happened to you?" Etain took Hermione outside the tent and pointed to where a bunch of men were sitting and then pointed to herself.

"They did this to you, but why?" Hermione momentarily forgetting that Etain couldn't speak blushed and began to apologise, but Etain stopped her.

"Etain, I'm sorry." Again Etain shook her head and placed her hand over Hermione's mouth. She took it away and walked back into the tent. Hermione stood there for a while muttering to herself unaware that Etain could hear her perfectly.

"Stupid Roman bastards, cutting out a woman's tongue for what!" she spat angrily.

"If and when I found out what happened to her, I'll make sure I never step foot back into this shit hole ever again." This time Etain was standing just outside the tent flap watching Hermione pace back and forth still muttering darkly to herself, while shooting cold glares at the Romans. At one point Hermione even did a daft thing by picking up a fairly sized rock and with a great amount of strength she hurtled the little bit of rock right into the male populations side of the camp. She smiled evilly to herself when one of them shot out of his sitting position with a loud yelp of pain.

Etain smiled at the young girl in front of her and surprising even herself she chuckled. Hermione not expecting the sound squealed in fright and spun around nearly losing her footing but managed to stay upright. When she saw the smile on Etain's face she grinned despite herself.

Back in the main tent the three boys were dressed in the official red shirt and black pants, along with some armour.

"Sir, when do we start training?" Ron asked eagerly. Agricola looked happy for a moment.

"I believe you three will start your training tomorrow morning and you will be stationed with the General Titus and his men." Ron nodded eagerly and sat down to eat along with the governor, but Harry and Draco still stood waiting on Hermione and the Pict woman Etain.

"You three have yet to remember your names, correct?" They nodded their heads. Agricola nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Why not just re-name yourselves then?" Harry looked pensive, they had no idea what name would work in the time period that they were in, but it could work.

"I have already chosen, sir." Draco suddenly blurted out. _'You idiot, you were supposed to keep that to yourself until the morning'_ he chided himself.

"Yes, young man." Draco cleared his throat.

"I have chosen the name Romulus Brutus, sir is what I wish to be known as." Agricola nodded and raised his goblet.

"To you youngling, you are now known as Romulus Brutus." Ron raised his own goblet as did Harry.

"And you sonny, you have a name for me?" Ron looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Bilius Ignatius, sir." Agricola raised his goblet once again and so did Harry and Draco – I will refer to them by their chosen names –

"I wish to be known as Cadmus Pollux, sir." Again the governor raised his goblet with a nod. Finally after drinking some of their beverages both Hermione and Etain walked into the tent. Etain had done Hermione's hair in a similar fashion to her own and by the looks off things she had taken Hermione in as her own and looked very protective of her.

"So my dear, have you chosen a name for yourself, like your friends here?" Agricola swept his hand across the table in the gesture and Hermione nodded her head.

"I have and I have chosen to be named Ceana." Agricola raised his eyebrows, but said nothing only raising his goblet for the fourth time that night. **_*Hermione's new name is from the old Gaelic and is pronounced KEH-na*_**

* * *

Bilius, Cadmus and Romulus were woken early in the morning by Titus.

"Get up you great lumps. Now!" the three boys shot out of their beds and scrambled around trying to find their clothes. They had only just gotten out of the tent when they saw Hermione talking quietly to the Pict, Etain.

"Hey Ceana." Bilius shouted. Ceana looked up with a disgruntled look, Etain scowled slightly but pushed Ceana forward in a way of saying 'Go see what he wants'.

"What?" she hissed quietly when she got close enough.

"Have you figured out a way for us to get back yet?" Cadmus asked softly.

"No, not yet, I have however decided that from now on, in order to keep out of trouble and to not cause any suspicion, we should act like them and we must use our new names." The three boys nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose we better get to our new training group." Bilius stated. Ceana nodded and walked back to where Etain was waiting.


	3. The Training

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The names mentioned in this story belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing, but the idea that came to mind :).

Please all reviews are welcomed. I will accept small flaming, but I won't accept been attacked in any way.

This is my very first Time-Travel Crossover, so please bear with me :). All right now that, that is finished, ha-ha, I hope you will take the time to read this and review. Reviews are nice you know they help us write more and more.

This will most likely be a slow write because as you know I am writing my other story, The Child of Which No One Knew Part I and the sequel Part II & III, so this story will be a slow progress :). 

Pairings will be noted in later chapters.

With that, 

Enjoy!

_Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco, have a bit of a run in on the sixth floor in Hogwarts, having the little golden time turner and a love for adventure, what will the four of them do when chaos in sues and they find themselves travelling back to the Roman era? Third year is going to be one very eventful and adventurous time for all of them.  
_

* * *

Just a quick thanks to Miles who was my first reviewer. I know Draco is not his usual self, none of them will be in this story, it will be explained in this chapter.

Thanks again!

* * *

Chapter 2 – _The Training_

/_Gaelic: The Picts language_/

It had been four months since Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry had been transported back to 117. Ron and Harry now known as Bilius and Cadmus along with Draco or as he is now known as Romulus were standing in a semi circle with another thirty seven other men waiting for their instructions.

"You all will run round this training area ten times. I want no whinging or whining, I will be monitoring you all and I will select only twenty of you for the next section of your training. Do you understand?" The group of forty men all shouted their affirmation.

"Yes General." He nodded and set them to the field. Bilius and Cadmus were running ahead of Romulus and they didn't seem to care.

"I think Ceana is getting to close to that Pict woman, they're always watching the other men and it's starting to irritate me." Bilius said. The two of them turned their heads slightly and caught a glimpse of Ceana and Etain throwing small daggers at a target that they'd set up.

"You see, look at that, the filth is teaching our Ceana her dirty ways." Bilius continued to rant about the two girls.

"Bilius, you're worrying yourself sick, just leave them alone. Ceana is training just as we are and speaking of training if Titus catches us talking one more time, I think we're going to be…" Cadmus never got to finish his sentence for Titus had indeed caught them and was now opening his mouth.

"Bilius! Cadmus! Get your sorry sacks over here, right now." The two of them looked at each other and ran over to the General.

"General, sir." They said in unison.

"You have been told time and time again to be quiet while training, yet there you are talking once again. I've had enough of this foolishness, its high time you two were punished for this. You will be flogged if I catch you again, this is my final warning. Dismissed." They nodded and ran back after been dismissed.

* * *

Ceana was just about to throw a small knife at her target when she was stopped by Etain.

"What is it?" Etain looked around and motioned for Ceana to follow her. She took her to a small stream and then sat down. Ceana followed her lead and she too sat down, she placed her knives on the floor in order of their sizes. After they had sat at the waters edge for a short while, Etain got a crazy idea. She tapped Ceana's shoulder and got her attention by pointing to a larger body of water further down from where they were sitting.

Ceana smiled and the two of them walked down to the river and slowly they stepped into the water. Etain put both her hands into the water and then without a second thought she flung the small amount of water into Ceana who not expecting it squealed as the cold water seeped into her clothes.

Etain was bent over in a silent fit of laughter and not concentrating on what her underling was doing, she got a huge fright when she suddenly found herself covered in water. The two of them were splashing water at each other and weren't aware that they were been carefully watched by a women with blonde hair.

"Etain stop it." Ceana laughed. Etain stopped and took deep breaths along with Ceana. They stood drenched in water for a few seconds and not long after Ceana was ridding herself of her clothes and placing them on the river bank in the hot sun. She was soon followed by Etain who too rid herself of her clothes. They both dove into the river water and restarted their water fight.

The two girls were having so much fun that they failed to notice that their clothes had long since dried. Etain finally stopped her ministrations and swam to the river's shore, she climbed out of the river and walked over to where her stuff lay. Ceana watched as Etain lay on her back to dry in what little sun was left and she also noticed that she was naked the only thing that she had with her was a piece of cloth covering her dignity. Ceana finally got out and joined Etain in the sun.

* * *

Romulus was scouting the perimeter when he heard giggles coming from where he new the river was, he followed the sound and came across two women floating in the river they had their backs to him. He could see light brown hair and dark brown hair and he knew that they weren't clothed thanks to the fact that he could see their clothes by the river's shore.

He watched for a while as they swam around and then started a water fight with one another, he left them and ran back to camp to get Bilius and Cadmus. After being away from Hogwarts for so long they had started to forget who they really were and had now started to believe the lie that they had told to Agricola almost five months prior.

Romulus arrived back at camp and was told to wash up for he would be going out again to scout later in the evening. Cadmus and Romulus were both to scout the Western territory of the camp while Bilius and Macros would take the South, while four others would take the North and East. They would scout the area for the night and then another team would take the shift of the day. Titus was wondering through the groups that were prepared for their scouting when he heard the sound of laughing echoing through the camp as the two women re-entered the camp.

He stood watching as they walked together, side-by-side all the way to the camp fire, where they both sat against a tree and somehow communicated with one another. Titus had noticed that the Pict was taking the girl under her wing. When he thought about it he also noticed that both of them was never without the other, it was like they were linked together with an invisible chain, he shrugged his shoulders and told his men to get to work.

Once the eight soldiers had gone to work he joined his men by the camp fire and took a swig from his drink. Thax stood up from his seat and in his drunken state wondered over to the Pict women and her protégé and began insulting the two of them. When no forth coming remark was said Thax hit the protégé across her cheek and accused her of treachery. The Pict women was glaring at Thax but she did nothing to protect the girl, not that said girl really needed protection after been trained endlessly by Etain herself.

Titus returned back to his drink and meal when he got tired of listening and watching Thax goad the two women on, but it wasn't long after when he returned back looking depressed.

The following morning saw a man riding into the camp carrying a scroll, he stopped near a few other soldiers until he came to stop beside Titus who had just dunked his head into a barrel of water to clear his hung over mind.

"You there! I'm looking for General Titus where is he?" Titus was busy wiping his face on a piece of cloth when the man shouted at him once more.

"I asked you a question soldier, now answer before I have you flogged." This caught Titus' attention.

"I suggest then that you get off that horse soldier and address me properly before, I. Have. You Flogged!" Titus shouted back, authority ringing clearly within the immediate area. The soldier slid of his horse and in an almost submissive manner kneeled by the General's leg before standing and handing the scroll to him.

"Apology's, sir." The General waved him away while reading the notice.

* * *

There were 50 men who were to march out in the early morning and they had to get to the fort in which the Governor had gone to nearly five weeks prior. They had prepared the previous evening and were now on the move.

Etain had sent word to her tribe that she and another female would be rejoining them soon. Ceana was to ride along side Etain and the two other scouts that were going to be riding with them.

They had been walking for a long time when Titus finally told the two scouts men to take Etain and Ceana with them to scout the area for any Picts. The two men nodded and rode off only stopping to nod to Etain and Ceana.

The four of them rode out into the fog and disappeared from view. Etain and Ceana nodded to each other and they each split up and circled the two men. When they came around in an arch they both killed them, Etain and her trusted spear killed the one man while Ceana and her special dagger killed the other. They rode up the side of the mountain to join the chief of the Brigantes tribe.

"_Ah Etain I must congratulate you on your success in herding those fools. I see you brought your friend, Ceana I believe it is._" Gorlacon said with a smile. Etain smiled slightly at the chief and Ceana looked at them in a confused manner.

"Forgive me please but, I don't understand, sir." Gorlacon smiled again and motioned for Ceana to sit down.

"I'm sorry my dear, I forgot that you are new. I am Gorlacon, chief of our tribe and I was simply congratulating Etain on her success in herding the Roman fools. I also see that she brought you, her friend, with her." Ceana smiled at him.

"What were you speaking? Can you teach me to speak it too, please?" Gorlacon nodded.

"It is Gaelic and yes, I will teach you our language young one." Etain smiled and pulled Ceana into her side. Together the three of them stood and watched the Pict army destroy the Roman's in one foul swoop.

"Etain, bring Ceana back with you. Aeron and Vortix will join you in searching for any Romans that are alive." Etain nodded and started to walk away but Ceana stayed.

"What do we do with the ones that are alive?" Gorlacon looked at her searchingly.

"Kill them. If you find one that looks ready to speak bring it back with you. I must warn you though; Etain is a fierce woman so do what she wants." He smiled when she nodded before running after Etain.

"Etain, wait!" Ceana shouted. Etain came to a stop and looked down at Ceana in a questioning gaze.

"Gorlacon said that we could bring some back if they look ready to speak." Etain nodded and then reached her hand out to Ceana. She took her hand and they quickly walked down the hill side to where the Romans lay. They searched and searched, but found none alive save for one, the General lay with a spear in his chest and glare in his eyes.

"You traitor, I trusted you. You, you were with her?" His glanced at Ceana and she sneered. Etain took one look at the Roman and left him to die, but Ceana could see that he was still going to live so she motioned to Vortix to take him to the Pict camp; he nodded and left with Aaron. Ceana and Etain were left alone amongst a few hundred dead men. Ceana watched how Etain stalked around, she was just like a wolf on its hunt, and Ceana felt her heart flutter when Etain looked at her and smiled. She felt her cheeks heat and she looked away. Unbeknownst to her, Etain's heart had also fluttered when she'd seen Ceana's flush. Not knowing what that had meant she shrugged it off and continued to search.

Ceana saw movement out the corner of her eye and she looked around for Etain, she could not see her so she did the only thing she could in order to attract Etain's attention. She let out a howl like that of a wolf, when Etain's body appeared she pointed to where the movement had come from. Etain nodded and the two of them slowly crept forward until they came to a stop near a long ditch where even more bodies were laid. They could not see anything.

"Perhaps it was an animal. Let us go, Gorlacon will want us back soon." Etain nodded and the two women ran off in search of their horses. Neither knew that there were in fact ten men hiding beneath the dead bodies of their fellow men.


End file.
